Mew Mew Power (French)
|show = 東京ミュウミュウ |dub_identifier = French |logo = Tokyo Mew Mew - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Official localised logo |channels = Télétoon Télétoon +1 France 3 |rating = |language = French |original_language = American English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 52 |production_company = |recording_studio = La Dame Blanche |air_date = Télétoon: – |wikipedia = https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokyo_Mew_Mew |wikia = |imdb = tt0469008 |tv.com = mew-mew-power }}Mew Mew Power is the French dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. Like most European countries, France received the first season from 4Kids. They got the second half from the original Japanese license holders and it's one of the few Mew Mew Power dubs that actually finished the series. It began airing on on Télétoon with repeats showing on Télétoon +1 and France 3. While most of the English names (with the exception of a few characters) are kept, a lot of changes and plotholes from the English version were fixed in the dub due to them actually dubbing the 2nd half of the . The version keeps the setting in Tokyo and while some of the ages remained the same from the English dub, some of the characters' ages (most notably Wesley and Kikki) were changed back to their original ages to avoid plotholes in certain scenes. A lot of the sarcastic talk and puns were removed from the first half of the when it was dubbed as well. Cast |actor = Sophie Landresse |audio = }} |actor = Nathalie Hugo |audio = }} |actor = Géraldine Frippiat |audio = }} |actor = Marie Van R |audio = }} |actor = Marielle Ostrowski |audio = }} |actor = Philippe Allard |audio = }} |actor = Christophe Hespel |audio = }} |actor = Frédérik Haugness |audio = }} |actor = Sophie Landresse |audio = }} |actor = Emmanuel Dekoninck |audio = }} |actor = Sébastien Hébrant |audio = }} |actor = Mathieu Moreau |audio = }} |actor = Romain Barbieux |audio = }} |actor = Esther Aflalo |audio = }} |actor = Stéphane Flamand |audio = }} |actor = Mathieu Moreau |actor2 = Tony Beck |actor3 = Romain Barbieux |audio = }} |actor = Nathalie Hons |audio = }} |actor = Frédéric Meaux |audio = }} |} Music France only dubbed both openings and transformation themes. "Zoey's Theme" was replaced with an instrumental of "Animal Instinct", "Don't Wake Me Up!" was kept in English and the other insert songs in season 1 were replaced with an instrumental of "Dance Another Day". Season 2's original Japanese insert songs were replaced with instrumentals or other music from the TMM soundtrack. Season 1 Opening: Mew Mew! 1st Transformation Theme: Animal Instinct 2nd Transformation Theme: In Our Nature Season 2 Opening: They Are the Mew Mews Home Video Release France 3 Vidéo released a DVD of the first 8 episodes on with no mention of the release of episodes 9 - 26. When the second season came out, AK Vidéo released episodes 27 - 52 on 2 DVD boxsets, each containing 4 discs (8 discs total). Mewmewpower-french-dvd-1.jpg|First DVD containing episodes 1 - 9. Mewmewpower-french-dvd-2.png|Season 2 DVD Boxsets covers. Trivia * While the dub was only shown in France, it was actually dubbed in Belgium. Category:Teletoon programming